Two Flames
by sonic-elric
Summary: Blaze landed in Misaki city. Then she encounter with flame haze called Shana. With these two have similar power in mind, Blaze will have to deal the problem inside this city


**A/N: Hello, guys! this is the 4th Fanfic I wrote so far. And it's also a crossover. This time between Blaze and Shana from SnS (Shakugan no Shana), These two familiar figure has the same power, so I decided to make this one.**

**Okay, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Shakugan no Shana**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There was a city somewhere near Tokyo. Hundreds of buildings and houses can be seen. There was also a bridge that connects between communal housing and the central of the city. Millions of people walking down the street around the city. That city was called 'Misaki City'

At the moment, a purple cat standing on top of one of those buildings. And this cat is not an ordinary like you have seen before. This cat can speak and act like normal human should to. And it can feel emotion and feelings in its heart. Its name was Blaze. Blaze the Cat

Blaze: Here I am, landed in another place. I can feel the emeralds become stronger ever since I got here. Does it mean something big is going to happen? I'm better checking it out.

All of sudden, as Blaze try to investigate the situation in this city, a magical seal appear across the city. The sky that was clear blue is now become covered with dark red. All the activities, the people movement on the street, and the time immediately stopped.

Blaze: What's this? All people around this place suddenly stopped. And it seems someone must setup this kind of thing. Luckily, this effect was similar with my Sol Control, so it didn't have the effect on me.

Then Blaze sense something approaching her. She turned around and saw a large of fire ball coming towards her. Blaze already prepared for this kind of situation. She catches the ball and deflects it to another direction. Blaze tries to find the source of the attack, but she hasn't found it yet.

Blaze: (Perhaps I should go down on the street. It will be easier for me to fight rather than this spot)

And so, she went down on the street and landed safely. In front of her, she saw a boy holding somewhat a large sword. He has a black hair and wears school uniform.

?: Tell me, are you Tomogara? Or Rinne? Why you can move around Fuzetsu?

Blaze: (Fuzetsu? So this is the name of the move. I see.) Tomogara? Rinne? I don't even know all of it. And about your other question, I have capability to move around time as well. By the way, what's your name, young boy?

Yuji: Sakai, Sakai Yuji. And who are you if you aren't Tomogara or Rinne?

Blaze: Well, my name is-

As she about to continue, the second fire ball coming from another direction. Blaze jumped high and stayed on the air to avoid it. The fire ball landed on the ground and caused an explosion. From the smoke of the explosion, suddenly a girl wearing a black cape and a sword charges towards her using her wings around her back. She has red eyes and flame haired.

Yuji: Shana, he's not an enemy we saw before!

As the battle goes on, the flame-haired girl Shana swing her blade towards Blaze. But Blaze dodges it easily. Shana tried hard to hit her, but every time she tries to, it didn't work. Blaze was tired of this situation and decided to end it quickly. She hit her on a stomach with such a speed and power that even Shana couldn't dodge it. Of course Blaze limited her power on the fist to make sure it didn't kill her. Shana fell down on the ground and she was saved by Yuji as he grabbed her just in time.

Yuji: Shana! Shana! Are you alright?

Shana: Umm…Yuji. Yeah, I think so. Just what is that thing? She's very strong and able to dodge every attack I tried on it. What do you think, Alastor?

Alastor: **Hmm, I myself have no idea. But I can sense her great power inside that thing. It's definitely not Tomogara or Rinne.**

As the conversationgoes on, Blaze landed on the ground and approached them.

Blaze: Look, guys. I just came into this place and have no desire to fight with you all from the beginning. So shall we have a peace talk?

Shana: Like hell we are! I don't trust you at all!

Yuji: Shana, calm down! I think she really mean it about what she says. By the way what's your name again? You didn't tell me before.

Blaze: Oh, right. I forgot about that. The name's Blaze. Blaze the cat. I came from another dimension.

**To be Continued**


End file.
